Le 5 juin
by lges
Summary: Tout les ans, c'est le même manège. Dramatique, comique presque tragique. Daphnée connait le scénario de ce fiasco, Draco aussi et puis il y' à les autres qui subissent sans dire un mot. Le 5 juin, venez goutez aux illusions, aux mensonges et aux questions.


**Le 5 Juin**

**Bonjour, bonsoir ! J'inaugure ma seconde fanfiction avec un plaisir évident !**

**Cette fois, un petit Daphné/Draco avec en toile de fond Blaise, Astoria et Narcissa**

**Je vous souhaite un bon moment de lecture.**

* * *

Pourquoi devrais-je supporter cette journée horrible qu'était le 5 juin ?

Aucune idée, d'ailleurs tous savaient comment se dérouleraient cette journée, non ?

Je m'habillerai, avec élégance évidemment pour ne pas froisser la maitresse de maison.

Je parcourrais ma demeure de long en large, sans m'arrêter devant le moindre miroir.

Blaise sourira, moi je pleurerais.

Puis il y aura le passage en cheminée, ma peur maladive de rentrer dans l'âtre ou plutôt ma peur de ressortir dans la cheminée de nos hôtes. Oui, en général c'était plutôt cela.

Le flottement à notre arrivée, vite dissipé par les cris de ma sœur à mon égard.

Les salutations, polies pour Narcissa, sincères pour Astoria. Puis je m'éclipserai avec discrétion comme à mon habitude.

Jusqu'à là, ce sera facile. Mais après viendra le repas, et c'est à ce moment, habituellement, que tout se complique.

Je serai placée face à lui, lui qui est lui-même à coté de ma soeur. Blaise sera à l'autre coté de la table, écarté de tout conflit cependant je suis sûre qu'il ressent à chaque visite la tension du 5 juin. Comme à chaque repas, le regard de Mme Malfoy Sr, installée à ma gauche ne quittera pas mon visage.

Je haïssais cette femme, toujours en train d'épier et de guetter le moindre de mes faux pas.

* * *

Comment la situation avait t-elle pu dégénérer à ce point ?

Voilà une question de plus à mes interrogations. Et la liste se rallonge au fil des années.

Je pourrais affirmer que cela dure depuis toujours, qu'il n'y a pas eu de commencement. Simplement le déroulement naturel des choses, certains appellent cela le destin.

Revenons à ce repas où j'attendrais avec encore plus d'impatience qu'une enfant, l'arrivée des desserts. Mais pas pour les mêmes raisons.

Je mangerais avec application, me délecterais avec attention des paroles d'Astoria sur les derniers préparatifs pour la chambre de son futur enfant.

Je ne fixerais pas la bosse sur son ventre. Surtout pas.

Je ne fixerais pas non plus l'horloge familiale sur laquelle les aiguilles sont en argent et le cadran serti d'émeraude.

Tout devrait bien se passait :

- Si je ne fixe pas le seul homme de la maison en dehors de mon mari.

- Si je m'abreuve de la luminosité de ma sœur.

- Si je ne crache pas sur l'acariâtre hôtesse.

- Si je regarde de temps en temps, Blaise.

- Si je dis "Amen" à tout.

- Si je ne dis rien à mon beau-frère.

- Si je ne songe même pas à le regarder.

Alors seulement et seulement dans ce cas là, tout devrait bien se passer .

* * *

Puis, les desserts arriveront. Multitudes de mets, succulents à souhait. Le mari d'Astoria me proposera un choux à la crème, je déclinerais son offre.

« Non merci, Draco ».

Astoria ne prendra pas la peine d'insister, Blaise me jettera un regard inquiet mais il ne me forcera pas non plus à en manger. Non, il ne posera pas de questions, du moins pas tout de suite. Pourquoi Daphnée n'as tu pas mangée ce choux débordant de crème ? Tu adores ça pourtant, non ?

Puis une fois, mon calvaire achevé, je prétexterai un mal de tête atroce ou un quelconque mal au ventre. « Vous auriez dû prendre un choux, Daphnée ! » me sermonnera Narcissa en plissant les yeux. Et elle me donnera une potion, au gout plus amère encore que tout mes remords.

Il ne faudra pas plus d'un regard suppliant de la jolie Astoria Malfoy pour me faire cesser ma comédie. Drôle de comédie, plutôt tragique que comique.

« S'il te plait Daph ! Reste »

Ho ! Mais ma chérie, il ne faudra, si je m'en vais, t'en prendre qu'à ton tendre mari.

Il fût un temps où j'envisageai qu'il serait mien. Et depuis quatre ans, ce temps revient tout les 5 juin.

* * *

Le retour,plus rapide que l'arrivée. Où le malaise ne pourra être dissipée.

Je pourrais enfin m'autoriser, à regagner ma douce cordialitée. Astoria, toi qui rayonne de bonheur, je te serrerais dans mes bras, caresserais ton ventre du bout des doigts.

Saluerais ta belle-mère, la remerciant pour ce somptueux repas, la complimentant sur sa robe sentant la poussière. Amère, Amère, Amère.

Puis Astoria, ma chérie, arrivera le tour de ton mari.

Je le prendrais dans mes bras, respirerais cette odeur rien qu'à lui, m'enivrerais des senteurs oubliés.

En un an, j'ai le temps d'oublier des parfums, sans doute, pour mieux m'en rappeler l'année d'après.

Draco, Je te murmurerais, si près de l'oreille que mes cheveux te chatouilleront le menton, tes cheveux à toi effleureront mon front. Je chuchoterais rien que pour toi :

« Bonne anniversaire Draco ! »

Tu réagiras, espéreras que ma voix se manifestera, rien que pour toi encore une fois, rien que pour toi.

Non, non, Draco.

Il fût un temps où j'envisageai que tu serais mien. Et depuis quatre ans, ce temps revient tout les 5 juin.

Année, après année ce manège se répétera.

Année, après année tu souhaiteras.

Personne n'oublie mais tout le monde se souvient.

Tout le monde sait mais personne ne dis rien.

* * *

**Merci de la lecture et n'oubliez pas de laissez votre avis dans une review, ça me ferait très très plaisir**

**Merci encore et à bientôt !**


End file.
